Thawing Hearts
by HazelD.212
Summary: Anna and Elsa survived the harsh winter. Now all they have to do is make it through all the crazy things life throw at them: rape, pregnancy, relationships, sickness. It's completely unfair, and no one can deny that. But, will they make it through? Or will they crumble and fall under the pressure of it all? Lets find out...
1. Chapter 1

I awoke suddenly as the sound of footprints echoed all around me. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was then that I noticed the human sized figure a few feet away. I stared at it. As I looked at the form I heard a quiet voice, one I knew by heart.

"Elsa? Are you there?" Anna asked. She tried to sit up, but regretted it. For on the way to this place, the men treated her like a sack of potatoes. Tossing her taint figure every which way. And dropping her on the hard floors often. I tried to get to my hurting sister, but quickly realized that my hands were in shackles much like the ones in the dungeon. But, these were created with a tougher metal. Probably to keep me from freezing everyone who came into sight.

"I'm here Anna. I-I-I'm going to get us out of here." I tried to sound strong as I stated the sentence. But, I couldn't keep the hint of fear from rising up my throat when I spoke. My mind was spinning, and I couldn't think straight. Questions whirled through my brain like a tilt-a-whirl of thoughts.

Why were we here? Who brought us here? Where is here? Why did they treat Anna so harshly? What did they want?

I could tell that my emotions were taking a toll, because I heard Anna shiver. I could feel the stone under my feet turn to ice, and the air grow cold.

I tried to keep myself calm, if only for Anna's sake. I tried to focus on the main concern: where are we? As my eyes adjusted to the darkness that was surrounding me, I started to make out the formations around me. We were in a cave, but it looked man-made. More like a box, rather than the normal cave shape. I could see a door near the front of this cave-ish area.

The footsteps that awoke me grew louder. I tried to freeze more of the shackles, but I didn't want to risk losing control. I concentrated on the metal that completely surrounded my hands. My powers were strong, but it would take time to break out of these without turning the entire room into a ball of snow in the process.

I could hear a low toned laugh, then the door opened. Letting in the littlest bits of light through the doorway.

The questions were still buzzing through my head. But, the second I saw who was the one opening the door, it all made sense.

Hans

I heard a gasp escape from Anna's lips as Hans stared down at us. A look on his face that was something in between a smirk and a devilish smile. All I knew was that against him, and without my magic, I was powerless. If he made a move towards Anna, there would be no way for me to protect her from him, and she was already in enough pain.

"Your Majesty..." he said with sarcasm, as he went into a small mock bow, "What a wonderful, not so surprising, surprise. I've been waiting for this moment for a while now."

I tried speaking, but the only thing that came out was a small, "Why?"

"Because, your highness, the second you put me on that boat heading to The Southern Isles, I planned to get you back somehow. Of course, when I reached my home my family despised me. All, but my faithful brother Caleb. So, I pondered on and on: what can I take from the Queen who crushed my dreams that will really make a lasting impression. Now, my brother Caleb threw out a few ideas. But I decided that one thing I could take that could never be given back... was your virginity. Caleb helped me, and I had to promise him something in return. Which is why the Princess Anna is here, to be used by my brother as I use you. Caleb!"

He described all of this to me as if he was talking to a small child. Talking slowly, and looking down at me as he spoke. It made me want to shove an icicle in his heart, and had my hands not have been covered, I probably would have.

At that exact moment, a man almost the same size as Hans, but with wider shoulders, entered the room. I assumed this was Caleb. And I was correct.

"Meet my big bro, Caleb. Anna, dear, dear Anna. Caleb will be having his way with you soon enough, and trust me, he isn't very gentle about it. And Elsa, oh Elsa, I will be having my way with you. Oh! This is almost too exciting. I can't wait. But, just to be sure. You are both virgins, correct?"

I gave him a slow nod, and I saw Anna do the same from her awkward position laying down.

"Perfect! Lets get on with it then. Caleb, you know what to do."

On queue Caleb started walking towards Anna. I was so engulfed in my anger towards him for thinking he could touch her, that I didn't realize Hans was moving towards me. I looked down at my hands, I didn't have enough time to concentrate. With all my might I blasted my powers as hard as I could, but it only made a small effect. It would take multiple blows like that to get them off. The seconds seemed to stand still as I watched Caleb in horror, he was already naked, and moving towards my sister.  
I blasted once more, and the shackles were wearing down. I knew time was running out, he would have his way with her, and Hans with me.  
I screamed as loud as I could, "No!"

Anna jerked her head up and saw me looking at her, she gave me a small smile. But, it soon disappeared as Caleb forcefully entered her, I heard her shriek in pain. He had her in his arms by now, a position that had to be agonizingly painful to her. She was sobbing, and without knowing it, so was I.

I looked away, I couldn't take it any more. I just watched a man take my little sister's virginity, and I didn't stop it. I had looked away just in time to see Hans approaching me, completely naked. He grabbed my arms and I tried to squirm away from him. Yelling and kicking, I could feel the room around us drop several degrees, but Hans seemed unfazed by this. He kept coming towards me, until there was nowhere left for me to go. He grabbed the slit in my dress and pulled. My dress split in half easily.

Without warning Hans penetrated me, and I screamed as loud as I could. I continued to try and wriggle away, but he had my hands pinned above my head on the floor. I kicked, but it did no good, only making me more tired than I already was.

I was so... so... tired. I cried and shrieked. But he kept on going. And as if perfectly in time, Hans and Caleb came, sending their seeds into both Anna and I.

I watched as they both got up, and walked out of the room. Anna was silently sobbing. But I was angry. I threw somewhere around six blows to the chains, and they finally gave. I ran and gently picked up Anna who was shivering. Then I walked to the door they had left open, and continued out.

I noticed we were in the mountain range that hung over Arendelle. So I began walking, down the side of the snowy slopes. As we came upon the village I heard several collective gasps, and I saw a few people pointing. I continued on walking until I reached the palace, a shaking but sleeping Anna in my arms.  
I saw Kristoff running up to us. He asked a lot of questions, but I couldn't answer any of them. I was too tired. I handed Anna over to him, and drug my feet into the palace, up the stairs, and into my bedroom, then I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't have a nightmare, or a dream, I merely slept. But, for the first time all day, it was remotely peaceful, and that was all I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally awoke it was to a single hand on my arm, shaking me, but gently. I sat straight upright in the bed. Startled, and unusually frightened, by the small touch.

"Elsa? It's me... I can't stay in my room..." Anna said with her head low and her voice shaking.

Anna never hung her head, ever since I unfroze the winter everything was great, she had no reason to be upset. At least, that was until yesterday. Or was it today. I couldn't tell the time, just that it was still dark outside.

"What's wrong Anna?" she merely took a shaky breath.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" I tried, but there was no response other than a small shake of her head, signaling to me that she didn't have a nightmare.

I slowly grabbed her right shoulder, which happened to be facing me, and turned her body. Now she was facing me. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted. She looked up at me. And, finally gave in, telling me what was wrong.  
"I slept for a little while, but I woke up crying. Kristoff keeps asking what's wrong. But, I don't what to talk about it. I tried to go back to sleep, but he fell asleep first and I just-just-just couldn't. I kept hearing him breathe."

Even though they weren't married yet, Anna and Kristoff shared a room, all the way down the long hall from mine. He had proposed a few weeks ago, after checking for my approval, she said yes. So technically, it was normal for them to share a room, although she still felt weird about it sometimes.

After a few short breaths she started up again.  
"I decided to try and sleep in my old room, but I kept hearing noises. And I couldn't sleep, so I came here..."

I decided to think about my response before speaking. I didn't want to hurt her, but I also knew that I needed to talk about it too.  
"Anna... can we talk about it?"

When I looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears and she leaned in. I gave her a welcoming embrace, hugging her tightly before letting go. I hadn't realized that I too had started silently crying.

"I keep thinking about that man, I didn't even know him. A-A-A-And he... was so-so... big..."  
I nodded,  
"Yeah. I keep blocking it out but I've been thinking about it too."

She shivered, and I tried to control myself. I grabbed a woolen blanket from the bed and handed it to her. She wrapped it tightly around her thin, lime green nightgown. With my eyes I looked into hers, and asked for the one thing I knew she wanted too.

Anna nodded, and together we curled up under the comforter I rarely used in my bed. Holding onto Anna I found sleep easily. I hoped the same was for Anna.  
_

"Your Majesty? Um... Your Majesty, are you awake?" Kai said through the door of my bedroom.  
It took me a moment to respond. Was it morning already? Guess so...  
"Yeah. Kai? Will you please bring some strong coffee and a day dress for Princess Anna?"  
"Of course Your Majesty."  
I could hear his fast paced footsteps as they flew down the hallway. The sun was up, but only barely. I could see the streaks of light pouring through the windows. I still had my arms wrapped around Anna.

Anna shifted around and faced me, "You awake?" She asked without even opening her eyes to see.

"Nooooo..." I sighed. "But, we do have to get up. It's time to start the day. I think... maybe you should tell Kristoff today..." I offered.  
Her eyes shot open and I could see the fear, the sadness, the grimness, all flash through her eyes. But, they finally settled on acceptance. She nodded, then spoke.

"You're right. I mean after all, he does deserve to know. It would be unfair to keep it from him when half of the village already saw us Yesterday..."

I gave her a smug look.

"How did you know people saw us Yesterday?"  
"I heard them, I was only half asleep."  
"Alright, well... I guess we just have to go with it. Get up, Kai is bringing you an outfit. We have to do at least a little bit of work today, I am still the Queen."  
Anna followed my not-so-commanding-command and get out of my bed. Kai knocked then walked in with a tray of coffee, creamers, sugar, and Anna's outfit.  
She grabbed the dress and walked into my bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I walked in front of my full length mirror. _I LOOKED LIKE HELL..._ With a wave of my hand, my tattered hair was in it's normal braid. I waved my hand once more, and my ice dress appeared, in all of it's glory. But I, surprisingly, looked away and waved my hand again, this time forging a dress that was a lot like my ice dress, just less revealing. The slit was gone, my collar was higher, and the once form fitted dress, was now a flowing gown that was in no way form fitted or revealing.  
 _THIS SHOULDN'T MAKE PEOPLE WANT TO HURT ME... SHOULD IT?_ With a newfound confidence that I'm sure was just the coffee kicking in, I exited my room. Off to try and start the day as normal as possible...

but that didn't last very long...


End file.
